Distrito 6
by juliet36
Summary: En los juegos del hambre todo puede pasar. ¿Y si en la cornucopia no hubiesen muerto tantos tributos? ¿Y si hubiese sobrevivido uno más? ¿Podría cambiar el destino de los demás participantes? ¿O con cambiar tan solo a uno de estos participantes bastará? Maggie ha sido invisible para todos toda su vida, pero justo ahora alguien no le quita el ojo de encima.


Chapter 1

Part 1

Unos golpes me despiertan, abro los ojos perezosamente, los golpes vienen de la pared que está junto a mi almohada, al otro lado de la pared está la cama de mi madre, lo que significa que está teniendo sexo con algún desconocido de nuevo. Odio despertarme de esta forma, me pone de mal humor, frunzo el ceño y me voy incorporando de la cama, si es que eso puede llamarse así, es una especie de colchón en el suelo cubierto con mantas viejas, el resto de mi habitación lo componen un viejo escritorio con algunos libros, la mayoría de ellos de mecánica, una silla, una ventana y un viejo armario casi vacío de ropa, no puedo permitirme nada más lujoso, pero con esto me basta. Mi madre dice que no se va a gastar nada de su sueldo en mis cosas, pero a mí, mientras tenga el frigorífico de mi casa con algo de comida y la casa no se venga abajo, lo demás me da igual. Las cosas de mi habitación las costeo yo con mi pequeño sueldo de media jornada en la fábrica del distrito.

Me levanto perezosamente de la cama y paso la vista por mi escritorio, está lleno de hojas con diseños mecánicos de robots, circuitos, ideas para nuevas motos más modernas, ecuaciones sobre materiales para hacer los trenes más veloces y ligeros… Pura tecnología creada por mí. Sin embargo mis diseños nunca han llegado a ninguna parte, no se los he enseñado a nadie excepto a mis amigos. Acumulo los papeles, los ordeno y los meto en una carpeta que llevo siempre con migo.

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta soy del distrito 6, el distrito de los transportes o de los drogadictos, como suele ser conocido por los demás distritos. Mucha gente aquí consume pastillas y droga como golosinas, odio esto también, pero son los anteriores ganadores de los juegos los que han dado esta imagen. El distrito 6 se encarga de fabricar los vehículos del capitolio, así como del mantenimiento de los trenes que unen los distritos y el capitolio, lo cierto es que somos un segundo distrito tres, pero nosotros nos especializamos en transportes, en nuestro distrito también se fabrican los aerodeslizadores, también se fabrican algunas armas, pero esta industria se lleva muy en secreto. Mi distrito se divide en 2 zonas, la zona industrial, que es donde trabaja casi todo el distrito y se encarga a fabricar vehículos y motores… en unas condiciones de trabajo y seguridad terribles por un salario miserable. Y la zona de mercado, que es donde los comerciantes venden a la gente del capitolio los distintos vehículos creados en la gran fábrica de la zona industrial. Mi madre tiene un pequeño negocio allí, en esa zona, no gana mucho, como algunos comerciantes muy enriquecidos, pero gana lo suficiente para comida y una casa que no se derrumba en las tormentas, no como las de la mayoría del distrito, que tiene casas de chapas. Sin embargo yo trabajo media jornada, ya que soy menor de edad, en la fábrica industrial, seis horas de trabajo duro que te machaca tanto física como psicológicamente.

Me visto rápidamente, cojo la carpeta, mi libreta de clase y las meto en mi mochila, a continuación bajo al piso de abajo, a la cocina. Allí está mi tío, que vive en nuestra casa después de que la suya se derrumbara por no poder mantenerla.

-Hola tío Ben. ¿Qué tal estas esta mañana?- Digo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él hace un gesto extraño con la cabeza que solo yo sé interpretar, significa que está bien. Cuando se acercan los juegos del hambre mi tío no es muy hablador, le trae malos recuerdos. Cuando mi madre era pequeña otro de mis tíos participó en los juegos del hambre. Mi tío Glenn. Murió al tercer día, lo mató uno de los profesionales del distrito 2. Mañana es el sorteo de tributos, un chico y una chica se irán del pueblo y nunca volverán, lo presiento. Solo espero que no sea uno de mis amigos.

Cuando almuerzo me dirijo al colegio, en las calles de mi distrito se oyen los ruidos lejanos de la maquinaria que ha comenzado a trabajar en la fábrica.

Al llegar a mi clase me siento junto a mis amigos. Adam, un chico no muy alto, moreno y cuyo nombre significa "Tierra roja", sus padres le pusieron este nombre ya que les gustaría que él fuese el "ganador" del sorteo para ir a los juegos y el nombre les recordaba a la sangre del suelo después de que dos tributos se peleasen. Los padres de Adam son muy ricos y están muy ciegos, ya que no se dan cuenta que participar en los juegos no es ningún honor. También están mis otras dos amigas, Mabel, una chica castaña, delgada y que siempre que no está trabajando en la fabrica industrial anda con muletas debido a que tubo un accidente en dicha fábrica y se rompió una pierna, como en nuestro distrito no hay buenos médicos, ya nunca podrá andar perfectamente. Su nombre significa "alegría" y la verdad es que le pega de maravilla, pues pese a todo, siempre tiene una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro. Y por último Shirley, cuyo nombre significa "prado blanco", sus padres le pusieron ese nombre por su pelo, ya que es tan rubio que parece blanco, es una chica callada pero fiel a sus amigos, e igual de pobre que Mabel, vive con sus dos hermanas y padres en una pequeña choza medio derrumbada. En los distritos la gente suele poner nombre de flores, plantas o nombres con significado a sus hijos ya que se dice que trae suerte.

-Hola Maggie. -Saluda Adam. Ah sí, se me olvidaba, esa soy yo Margaret Silvecloud, una chica castaña clara, ojos muy azules, alta y con la increíble capacidad de ser invisible para los demás, menos para mis amigos, no sé como lo hago pero paso desapercibida, y esto tiene más ventajas que inconvenientes, o al menos en mi distrito. ¿Y qué significa mi nombre? "perla brillante".- ¿Traes algo nuevo?- Dice Adam al ver mi carpeta.

-Solo he estado perfeccionando mis diseños, y creo que estoy a punto de dar con la fórmula para que los trenes sean un tercio más veloces de lo que lo son ahora.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Es una pena que malgastes así toda tu inteligencia.- Dice Mabel, que estaba escuchando como siempre, esa es su capacidad, el oído agudo.

-Si yo fuera tú ya le habría enseñado mis diseños a medio distrito con tal de que me hagan inventora y ascender para salir de esa apestosa fábrica.- Dice Shirley, apartándose el flequillo de su rubia melena de los ojos. Después el profesor entra en la clase y se hace el silencio, los castigos por no atender son muy dolorosos y los profesores muy severos. Al salir de clase la gente no habla mucho, es un día tenso, mañana es el sorteo de los juegos y dos de nosotros se irán para no volver, nosotros tratamos de evitar el tema, pero tarde o temprano acaba saliendo.

-Si soy yo la que sale en la papeleta…- Comienza Shirley- quiero que cuidéis a mis hermanas por favor.

- Al menos tú tendrías posibilidades.- Dice Mabel.- ¿Tú crees que con esta pierna podría atacar o huir de alguien? Porque yo creo que no.

-Ninguna irá a los juegos, las dos tenéis familias que dependen de vosotras, en caso de que salga la papeleta de alguna, yo la sustituiré.- Contesto.- No creo que mi madre me eche mucho en falta.

- No digas tonterías, tú no te mereces acabar así, en caso de que salga tu papeleta, Maggie, yo te sustituiré.- Dice Mabel. Shirley baja la cabeza pero no dice nada, ella no me sustituiría, pero la entiendo, sus hermanas la necesitan.

-Callaos todas de una vez.- Dice Adam- si alguien de nosotros sale mañana todos sabemos que voy a ser yo, vosotras tenéis cinco papeletas cada una, por los cinco años que lleváis participando. Pero yo tengo el triple de eso gracias a mis padres, tengo quince papeletas en esa urna…- Adam era un buen chico, rico, pero sus amigos eran gente pobre y a él no le importaba, no como los otros niños ricos del distrito.

-Tranquilo Adam, hay miles de papeletas en esa urna.- Le digo.

En todo el camino hasta la fábrica ya no volvemos a sacar el tema.

Al llegar a la fábrica nos separamos y yo me incorporo a mi puesto. Tengo un puesto decente comparado con la mayoría de trabajadores. Los viernes me tengo que encargar a el transporte de metal, como los demás, pero los demás días me encargo de fabricar circuitos y cosas así. Puede que penséis que porque estemos en una fábrica rodeados de medios de transporte tenemos alguna posibilidad de huir. Imposible. Los agentes de la paz tienen controlada cada sala del edificio y a cada trabajador, la semana pasada por ejemplo, un trabajador murió porque un agente de la paz le había disparado, al parecer llevaba dos tuercas y una bobina en un bolsillo, el hombre dijo que se había olvidado de devolverlos y que si era necesario lo devolvería en ese momento, pero el agente lo mató sin contemplaciones, al parecer, podía estar fabricando algún arma o medio de transporte a escondidas con piezas robadas.

Al acabar el horario laboral y tener los ojos doloridos por montar microcircuitos y por el humo, salgo de la fábrica y vuelvo a casa, al llegar y abrir la puerta oigo un sonido agudo y me hago a un lado instintivamente, al segundo siguiente hay un cuchillo clavado en la puerta, justo donde hace dos segundos tenía la cabeza. Lo arranco de la puerta que ya tiene al menos doscientas señales de cuchillos que han sido clavados, es la forma que tiene mi tío para darme la bienvenida, según él, puede que uno de estos años me toque en el sorteo de los juegos y tengo que estar preparada para que no me pase como a su hermano. Esa es una manera de mantenerme alerta.

-Un día de estos me matarás tío Ben, y tendrás remordimientos lo que te queda de vida.

-Afortunadamente no es mucho lo que me queda, y moriré sabiendo que al menos te intenté entrenar, aunque tu fueses una incompetente.

-Yo también te quiero tío Ben.

Cenamos los dos juntos, mi madre todavía no ha vuelto, no la suelo ver mucho que digamos, aunque vivamos en la misma casa. Al terminar de cenar me voy a mi cuarto, y antes de dormir me recuerdo que cuando me levante, dos chicos que probablemente conozca se tendrán que marchar y nunca volverán.

Part 2:

Me despierto sobresaltada, con un mal presentimiento y muy sudada, he tenido un mal sueño, pero no recuerdo qué pasaba. Me froto los ojos perezosamente y me incorporo de la cama dejando que la manta se resbale con mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, paso por encima de ella y me asomo a mi ventana, está amaneciendo, pero el cielo todavía sigue oscuro. Medito la posibilidad de volver a mi cama y seguir durmiendo, pero la rechazo, sé que no podré continuar durmiendo, porque hoy es el día, hoy es el sorteo de tributos…

Todas las mañanas del sorteo desde que tenía doce años he seguido el mismo ritual, siempre me despierto pronto con pesadillas, por lo que unas horas antes de tener que ir a la plaza voy a casa de Ádam, él no duerme nunca la noche de antes del sorteo ya que es uno de los que más posibilidades tienen de que les toque y se pone demasiado nervioso para poder conciliar el sueño, así que a él no le importa que vaya tan temprano. Y a mí me encanta su casa, tiene agua corriente caliente y todo, es el paraíso. En la mía tienes que llenar un barreño y ponerlo al sol para conseguir agua tibia, o también puedo hervir agua, hay gente en este distrito que no puede hacerlo, pero al menos mi madre gana dinero suficiente como para comprar carbón.

La puerta de mi habitación de repente se abre suavemente, con un sonido casi imperceptible, pero yo lo oigo, y alguien comienza a entrar, sus pisadas no hacen ruido.

-Lo siento tío Ben.- Comienzo a decir.- Pero ya estoy despierta.

Mi tío refunfuña y se marcha por donde ha venido, ya sin molestarse en no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, yo sonrío maliciosamente. Algunas veces mi tío entra a mi habitación de noche y me agarra del cuello como si me asfixiara o me golpea con algo, nunca me ha llegado a hacer daño de verdad, pero lo hace porque dice que así siempre tendré un ojo abierto mientras duerma cuando vaya a los juegos y será más difícil que me pillen desprevenida. Cuando lo empezó a hacer siempre me pillaba dormida, luego a veces lo bloqueaba o me levantaba antes de que me golpeara. Ahora ya casi nunca logra pillarme desprevenida porque con cualquier chasquido insignificante me despierto, aunque he de admitir que todavía puede que alguna vez consiga agarrarme.

Me dirijo al aseo para llenar la "bañera", que en realidad es un gran barreño, de agua y me meto en él, mi madre a dejado un bote de jabón con olor a manzana, parece que ha escogido ese jabón por el color de mi vestido, verde manzana este año, los hijos de la gente de negocios del distrito tienen que vestir con vestidos bonitos, no de estilo antiguo, como los demás, algunos a veces aparecen con auténticos vestidos de gala, sin embargo mis vestidos suelen ser muy sencillos, este año es uno liso, estilo camisón con algunos bordados y de color verde manzana. Puede que sea sencillo, pero seguro que a mi madre le ha costado un gran pastizal ya que no se suelen vender muchos vestidos elegantes en los distritos, sin embargo si eres comerciante y no llevas uno, tu familia pierde prestigio. Odio esto.

Al terminar de arreglarme me dirijo a casa de Ádam, como había imaginado, no ha dormido en toda la noche, esta sentado con su guitarra entre los brazos y grandes ojeras, sin embargo las ojeras no son un problema para él, su familia es muy rica y puede comprar productos para quitarlas en segundos. A Ádam le encanta la música, tiene unos discos muy finos y frágiles a los que llama CD y con ellos se puede escuchar música antigua. También le gusta tocar la guitarra y el piano, a mi me ha enseñado a tocar la guitarra, pero no perfectamente, le gusta que toque y cante para él, tengo buena voz, pero no soy nada del otro mundo.

Ha llegado la hora, nos dirigimos a la plaza del pueblo, han dispuesto tres palcos, un gran palco en el fondo, que los ocupan los comerciantes que no pueden participar por la edad. Otro a un lado donde se sitúan los hijos varones de comerciantes que tienen edad de participar y el otro al lado contrario para las hijas con edad de participar. Los hijos e hijas de obreros (89% del distrito) se sitúan de pie en el centro. Yo me sitúo en el palco de chicas, intento buscar a mis dos amigas entre la gran multitud del centro pero no las encuentro, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Miro enfrente de mí al palco de los chicos y enseguida encuentro a Ádam, que también me está mirando, sobresale por su pelo rojo de entre todos los demás. Miro al palco de adultos y al fondo de él puedo divisar a mi madre y mi tío, he de reconocer que mi madre es muy hermosa, su melena es rubia platino, en eso no he salido a ella, soy castaña clara, sin embargo si que he heredado sus hermosos ojos azules celeste. Mi tío está cabizbajo y muy tenso, odia este día, igual que yo.

Al llegar la representante de nuestro distrito al escenario, Sabine, se hace el silencio, el alcalde y los ganadores de otros juegos que están sentados en unas sillas tras ella se levantan, casi todos los anteriores ganadores tienen la mirada perdida, hacen movimientos extraños o las dos cosas, están drogados, odio también la imagen que estamos dando de nuestro distrito, parecemos débiles. Este año Sabine ha elegido vestir un amplio vestido color azul celeste, parece un vestido sacado de las antiguas historias de princesas, sin embargo su maquillaje y peinado lo estropean, se ha maquillado la cara muy blanca y el peinado forma una especie de curvas hacia arriba, es como si su cabeza fuese un jarrón y su pelo una planta azul, definitivamente horrible ante mis ojos.

Nos ponen el típico video, el himno y ha llegado la hora, ¡Oh Dios mío, es la hora! Todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizan de nerviosismo de repente. Sabine se dirige hacia la urna de las chicas, de repente no quiero mirar, miro a los rostros de la gente que está de pie en el centro de la plaza, todas las chicas y chicos con caras pálidas, de súplica, la mayoría aprietan las mandíbulas o se muerden los labios, de repente, no se como, diviso a mis dos amigas, se están dando la mano, Mabel no lleva muletas y mira al cielo con cara de súplica, Shirley está cabizbaja, con los rasgos tensos y diciendo algo entre dientes, probablemente rece o algo así. Entonces recuerdo el día de ayer y mi promesa, en el caso de que cojan a alguna yo me ofreceré para ser tributo, y pienso cumplirlo.

Sabine ha cogido un papel, se dirige al centro del escenario, al micrófono y lo abre lentamente, cada pliegue que deshace me provoca pequeñas puñaladas y me pone los nervios a cien. El papel ya está abierto, ella sonríe y lo lee.

- Margaret Silvecloud!

El nombre me provoca una gran puñalada que hace que se me revuelva el estómago, es mi nombre. Miro de nuevo a Mabel y Shirley, que me están mirando atónitas, Mabel hace una mueca de duda, creo que esta pensando en sustituirme, niego levemente con la cabeza, ella me ve y baja la suya, me ha entendido, no quiero que lo haga. Miro en el palco de enfrente a Ádam, también me mira, tiene un rostro lleno de horror. De repente noto que la chica de mi lado me toca ligeramente el brazo, me he olvidado, tengo que ir al escenario. Cada paso que doy parece durar cien años, todos me abren paso al escenario y cuando llego, me coloco al lado de Sabine, que me dirige una de sus sonrisas extrañas. Miro al público que tengo en frente, todos me miran, a mí, a la chica que pasa desapercibida, la chica invisible, ya nunca seré invisible. Sabine pide voluntarios, mis últimas esperanzas desaparecen cuando nadie se ofrece. Miro a mi madre en la lejanía, no sé lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, su rostro es impasible, sin embargo mi tío ha cerrado los ojos y los puños y lo más probable es que esté maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurra, al final si que voy a ir a los juegos, recuerdo las cientos de veces en las que me he convencido a mi misma de que seguro que nunca iría. De repente Sabine se aleja de mí hacia el lado opuesto, me quedo desorientada hasta que recuerdo que también tiene que haber un tributo masculino. Pido a los dioses, al universo y a todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza que por favor no sea Ádam, no sería capaz de hacerle daño, Sabine coge un papel, se acerca de nuevo a mí, junto al micro y dice el nombre.

-Jason Downhill!

Ese nombre no me suena de nada, de repente veo a un chico que debe tener mi edad pero al que nunca había visto, o en el que no me había fijado, es alto, hay que reconocer que bastante guapo y tiene una mirada profunda, sube desde el lado de los obreros, no tiene mucho dinero, sin embargo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan es como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, de repente, a pesar de toda la situación, él me sonríe, quien iba a decir que yo le devolvería la sonrisa, ahora lo sé, nunca podré matar a Jason.

Cuando Sabine termina de hablar nos da la palabra, a Jason no se le ocurre nada y pone cara de pensar rápido, sin embargo mi cabeza comienza a pensar y se dice que los juegos del hambre han empezado y yo estoy en ellos, ¿Qué es lo más importante? Los patrocinadores, todos los ricos del capitolio me van a estar viendo, tengo que decir algo para que empiece a gustarles. Cojo el micro casi por acto reflejo y comienzo a hablar, dando la mano a mi compañero.

-Queridos vecinos…, compañeros, nuestro distrito ha pasado desapercibido en los juegos desde hace mucho tiempo, ya nadie sabe quienes somos, ya nadie se acuerda de que estamos aquí, nos consideran débiles, quizá incluso desesperados y estúpidos, pero tranquilos.- Aquí comienzo a alzar la voz, como si quisiera que mis frases se oyeran a quilómetros de distancia.- ¡Este año van a saber quienes somos! ¡este año les daremos una sorpresa! ¡este año amigos, os prometemos, que después de los juegos, hasta el último habitante del capitolio hablará de nosotros y por fin sabrán quienes somos! ¡Ha llegado nuestro turno! ¡Ahora les recordaremos quienes son los habitantes del distrito seis! ¡Solo nos conformaremos con la gloria! – Justo en ese instante yo alzo mi mano junto con la de Jason, que aún seguían juntas y todo el distrito entero comienza a aplaudir, aclamarnos a gritos y silbar con fuerza. Yo me quedo satisfecha, al menos nuestro sorteo ya hará hablar de nosotros.

Jason me mira con una sonrisa triunfante, y asiente agradeciéndome con la mirada que lo haya incluido en el discurso, que haya hablado en plural, no solo de mí, sin embargo solo uno de nosotros puede volver, si es que alguno vuelve…

Sabine me coge el micro, parece al borde de las lágrimas, yo pienso que con un poco de suerte, quizás todo el capitolio sea así de sensible y me patrocine.

Me meten en una habitación del edificio de justicia, estoy sola, pero algunos agentes de la paz vigilan la puerta, los primeros en entrar son mi tío y mi madre, tenemos un minuto para hablar.

Mi madre se acerca despacio a mí, se pone al frente mío, y de repente, ante mi asombro, comienza a llorar abrazándome. ¡¿Mi madre llorando por mí?! Pienso extrañada, yo también comienzo a ponerme triste.

-Lo siento…- Comienza a decir ella.- Siento no haber sido una verdadera madre, perdóname por favor… por favor…- Suplica ella llorando sin parar.

-No pasa nada mama, te perdono, y quiero decirte que no llores, y que me gusta mucho este vestido que has elegido para mí, seguro que la gente me ve tan guapa que todos quieren patrocinarme.- Digo con una sonrisa triste para animarla, pero mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Mi tío aparta a mi madre rápidamente y me mira profundamente a los ojos, me asusta con esa mirada. De repente mira a nuestro alrededor y me pasa un papel, yo lo cojo por instinto y muy asombrada, me lo meto por el escote rápidamente ya que no tengo bolsillos.

-Escúchame bien.- Me susurra mi tío al oído, tú eres muy lista, aprovecha esto, he visto tus diseños aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, además sabes estar alerta y se te da bien hacer algo que no he visto hacer a mucha gente, ya sabes lo que es, no lo voy a decir por si hay micros. Sin embargo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no puedes hacer nada contra nadie que tenga una espada, ya lo sabes. Pero ese papel… contiene la formula de la vida. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

De repente se abre la puerta y un agente de la paz se los lleva a los dos, a mi madre llorosa y a mi tío entre gritos que decían: "Me quitasteis a mi hermano, y ahora a mi sobrina".

Yo me quedo pensando en el papel, la formula de la vida es un líquido que hace que diez minutos después de beberlo se te pare el corazón, pero no mueres, sus latidos son tan insignificantes que no los pueden captar ni la tecnología del capitolio, después, cinco días o así, te despiertas y es como si resucitases. No sé como lo ha conseguido, pero no soy tan tonta como para no intuir su plan, quiere que me lo tome en los juegos y que cuando mi ataúd sea devuelto a mi distrito, él sacarme de allí, es un billete a la tierra de la esperanza, y probablemente, mi única escapatoria cuando esté allí.

Después me visitan mis tres amigos y nos despedimos todo lo bien que se puede despedir alguien en un minuto.

Una vez salgo de la habitación, he conseguido no derramar ni una lágrima, sin embargo, cuando llego al tren, justo antes de montar, cuando todas las cámaras nos graban a Jason y a mí, una lágrima traidora sale de uno de mis ojos, sin embargo, para que parezca de victoria, la acompaño con una sonrisa pícara y no me la quito, sino que dejo que me graben con ella en el rostro. Me subo al tren. Toda la normalidad ha acabado, ha llegado la hora de vivir de verdad, es la hora de vivir la aventura de mi vida. O mi mayor pesadilla.


End file.
